


Cannibal Kunoichi Tradition

by EvilFuzzy9



Series: Cannibal Kunoichi [5]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Cannibalism, Casual Sex, Dark Comedy, Dismemberment, Dolcett - Freeform, Dubious Morality, Eaten alive, F/F, F/M, Genderbending, Genderbent Het, Guro, Het, Rule 63, Snuff, Vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-22 05:51:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6067546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilFuzzy9/pseuds/EvilFuzzy9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Otsutsuki are a proud and ancient race with many noble practices. Therefore, Kaguya decides that if she cannot beat Naruto and Sasuke, she will maintain her honor and fulfill her role as a parental figure. </p><p>[cann, rule 63, dolcett, snuff, guro]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cannibal Kunoichi Tradition

Kaguya Otsutsuki gazed at the two young men before her. She felt a pang in her chest, a twinge of nostalgic recollection. Their chakra was so familiar to her, their souls as the souls of her sons, and Hagoromo's sons also.

Indra and Asura. Sasuke and Naruto.

They were good boys, weren't they? Despite her superior power, they were able to push her this far, talented and resourceful enough to drive her nearly into a corner. She was not perspiring, perhaps, certainly not so heavily as they, but still she felt a distant ache in her bones, a premonition of weariness.

She was burning through her chakra very quickly compared to them, her stamina nowhere near as great as it had once been, long ago. Although she would only need to land one good hit to finish the battle, they continually managed to evade her, using those two lesser mortals to augment their own battle capacity in a way that almost reminded her of humans.

They were not humans, though. No, not like the man and the girl. They carried her blood in her veins, and even diluted as it was by millennia of interbreeding with inferior lifeforms, that blood still carried the power of the Otsutsuki. It was divine providence, the inheritance of a master race.

Only those of the Otsutsuki clan were permitted to carry in their bodies the power of chakra, allowed to benefit from the effects of the cinnabar panacea. By the teachings and laws of her people, these two were mongrels and usurpers, thieves who robbed the power of gods from under the Otsutsuki's noses.

And yet... was it not by her own folly that this had all come to pass? She had let herself be seduced by a mere human, allowed a male of these primitive _homo sapiens_ to come in unto her and impregnate her. She had let that man's children carry to term in her womb, given birth to Hamura and Hagoromo of mixed, defiled blood.

She should have done as the laws of her clan demanded and cannibalized her sons as soon as she perceived the power of chakra within them. She should have taken their life forces back into herself and awaited the coming of a fellow Otsutsuki with whom she could rightfully and acceptably procreate and conceive.

Yet, she had not.

She had let them grow, let them mature, allowing them to live out of some misplaced sentimentality, convincing herself that their debased, half-human blood would weaken them and prevent them from ever posing a threat. She told herself that she had all eternity to carry out the mandate of assimilation, all the time in the world to wait until her sons were dying of mortal age.

Only when she felt their powers begin to surpass her own had she realized her folly. Though they had not the raw strength of pure and true Otsutsuki, they were cunning and able to cooperate, able to synergize with one another and exponentially amplify their effective combat ability. And in desperation she had fused with the divine tree, hoping that by imbuing its life force into herself she could be strong enough again to overwhelm her sons and take their power back into herself as she ought to have done so very long ago.

Except this wasn't enough. She failed. They defeated her.

They proved themselves her superiors.

It should have been a moment of pride for her. Her blood had overcome even the inherent weakness of human beings, her offspring managing to exceed her despite the handicaps of mortality. By the law of her people, she should have given up her body to be consumed by the stronger of her offspring, the superior sibling devouring both mother and the weaker brother to concentrate the chakra of Kaguya's bloodline and keep it strong, pure, incorruptible.

Yet to her utmost humiliation, they had not done this. Perhaps they knew not that the Juubi was her, or perhaps they felt no obligation to follow the laws of Otsutsuki. But though Hagoromo sealed her body and chakra into himself—a bastardization, perhaps, of the traditional cannibalism that accomplished the same end—he did not then do likewise to Hamura.

No, indeed! It was as though the notion did not even occur to him. He and Hamura parted ways peacefully, alive and separate.

The laws of the Otsutsuki were broken. Kaguya continued to be aware inside her son, beneath the bestial madness of the Juubi, knowing woefully the shame he and Hamura had brought onto her household. Were her fellow Otsutsuki ever to learn of this disgrace...

She shuddered to think what might happen.

Her sons were dead, long deceased. Their chakra had passed beyond her reach, their life force dwindled into nothing. What remained of their power in this world was very little, insignificant fragments scattered among the mortals now trapped in infinite Tsukuyomi. Or so she had feared.

But between these two boys she felt the sum of Hagoromo's chakra, the powers of his mind and body. And, as she extended her awareness to reach even to her former prison, she perceived an echo of Hamura's power, a pocket of his strength waiting for the right time to show itself.

It was still possible to restore her blood's strength to its rightful level. Still a chance to do as ought to have been done all those innumerable ages ago.

Kaguya smiled, feeling the boys push her further, cornering her despite the odds stacked against them. Yes, this was such a familiar feeling. It reminded her so much of the way things had gone the last time...

This was her chance to redeem herself and restore her honor.

"I surrender," she said, speaking up and surveying the four who still fought her.

The girl with the pink hair looked secretly very happy about this. While incredibly powerful by the standards of a human, she could barely keep up with the blood of Otsutsuki. The man with the mask and silver hair blinked and stared, in contrast with the female looking skeptical and mistrustful.

Indra— _Sasuke_ —narrowed his eyes, much like the older man appearing darkly incredulous. His doujutsu was splendid, worthy almost of Hagoromo himself, and though he was forced to follow the pace set by his counterpart, Kaguya could tell that he was very strong and very proud.

Naruto appeared wary, but also hopeful. He seemed more inclined to trust her, possessing greater wisdom and charisma than Indra, a more natural leader and more powerful warrior. He was also kinder, however, and more idealistic, unlikely to discard the conceits of human morality.

"You'll really surrender?" said Naruto.

Kaguya nodded. "I will cease and desist in all my plots and devices... provided you swear to abide by a certain condition."

"And what's the condition?" Sasuke icily demanded, looking like he would rather finish her and be done with it.

"To fulfill the law of Otsutsuki where my sons defied it," Kaguya intoned, floating to the ground. "To let me restore my honor in the eyes of my clan as in accordance to our most ancient and noble traditions."

"You sound like you're planning to slit your belly," said the older man, Kakashi.

" _Hara-kiri?_ " said Kaguya with a hint of mirth. "Such a wasteful practice is beneath me, and would not suffice to kill me, besides. No, I wish only for my power to be inherited as it ought, for a chosen life to be nourished by my own. I want to see my power not divided and scattered, but rightfully returned into a single body. Not my own, no, but..."

Trailing off, she glanced at Naruto and Sasuke. Already this was more than she had said over the course of their entire battle, and it was clear that they would need a few moments for her words to sink in.

"Er... huh?" said the girl, Sakura.

"The power of Otsutsuki must remain within Otsutsuki," Kaguya said by way of explanation. "The power of Otsutsuki must not diminish. A life force divided must always be reunited, ultimately consolidated once more into a single being."

Naruto, Sasuke, Kakashi, and Sakura stared uncomprehendingly.

"The weak are fodder to feed the strong," Kaguya continued, elaborating further. "By the laws of the Otsutsuki clan, our power must be preserved in as few individuals as possible. To spread it heedlessly thin among countless persons is heresy, and any division of essence through breeding must be always be concluded with the strongest child taking in the power of their siblings and parents.

"You must understand, our arts and medicines grant us immense chakra and eternal life. True Otsutsuki cannot die of age, sickness, or injury. Unlike you humans who live briefly and must constantly procreate, we Otsutsuki almost never perish. It is of the utmost importance, therefore, that we carefully police our numbers and prevent ourselves from growing too numerous, so as to keep from overburdening the ecosystems of our home."

Kaguya closed her eyes with a quiet, almost thoughtful sigh.

"I will spare you the full tale of our race," she said. "Just know that we have learned better than to waste. Thus, while we must prune our numbers to keep from growing overpopulous, we do not let the immense chakra innate to each individual fade away uselessly. ' _Jinchuuriki'_ is a word close to encapsulating the philosophy behind our tradition, although the actual process might be made clearer to you by invoking the word ' _cannibalism'_."

Naruto gaped.

"You want us to EAT you?!" he exclaimed.

"No," Kaguya said patiently. "There is no _'us'_ in this practice, no plural participation. The point is to eliminate excess individuals without losing the service of their power to the clan at large. It is a distillation of chakra and flesh, a concentration of disparate branching instances back into a single being with all of their combined power, vitality, and knowledge. You two, Naruto and Sasuke... must become one with me. One of you must consume myself and the other."

Sakura looked outraged.

"Wh-What the hell?" she said. "No way! There's no way they'd ever agree to that! Right, Naruto? Sasuke?"

Kakashi put a hand on her shoulder and pulled her back.

Naruto and Sasuke exchanged a look. Each was searching the other.

"Don't give me that look, Sasuke," Naruto said slowly. "If you agree to go back to Konoha with the others, then I'll..."

"In that case, you'll just have to eat me," said Sasuke mulishly, cutting him off. "My ambition musn't be constrained by debt. It would hardly sever our bond if you willingly gave me your life."

Kakashi eyed Sasuke a tad suspiciously at this, but Naruto didn't seem to care or notice.

"Sakura-chan wants you... back," Naruto said. The last word was added on a couple seconds after it should have been, as though it were an afterthought or a hurried change.

At this, Sasuke actually looked the tiniest bit hesitant.

"You'll have to take care of her for me, then," he said after a moment. Sharingan and rinnegan watched intently as Kaguya began to disrobe. "I know you'll be glad for that, right?"

Naruto reddened, and not just from the sight of Kaguya's ample, ivory cleavage as her robes were parted down the front. It was certainly a marvelous sight, though, and his eyes followed the heaving of her immense bosom, the course of her fingers as they traveled down the front of her kimono. Her body was splendidly shaped, a firm and flat stomach, the flare of motherly hips, a vast bust and generous rump, long legs that went on for days.

Sakura looked from Naruto, to Sasuke, to Kaguya. Her face reddened steadily. She eyed Kaguya's breasts self-consciously, placing a hand to her own nearly flat chest. She didn't dare try to guess the goddess's cup size, for just naming it would surely send her confidence into the pits. The woman was at least as buxom as Lady Tsunade, possibly a couple sizes even larger. She was statuesque to say the least, looking like a fertility goddess hewn from marble.

She then looked at Sasuke again, feeling a pang of sadness. He met her eyes for a moment, then looked away. Something hidden deeply beneath his gaze made her heart skip a beat, her stomach twist and turn. Then she looked at Naruto, glancing despite herself below the belt as he stared at Kaguya's naked body. Sakura felt her cheeks burn fiercely, witnessing the size of the blond's bulge.

Kaguya's robes fell uselessly about her feet, all discarded. She inclined her head, looking at Naruto and Sasuke.

"Have you decided?" she asked. "Which of you shall inherit the other's power?"

"Naruto," said Sasuke, looking at Kaguya with a hard gaze. His cheeks were slightly pink.

"Shed your raiment, then, Indra. It will surely prove only a hindrance to your brother's consumption."

Sasuke blushed harder, and Sakura swung her head around so quickly that it was a marvel she didn't suffer immediate whiplash. Her eyes were wide, her expression as excited as when she had beheld Naruto's reverse harem jutsu.

Kakashi blinked and stared at Kaguya, a hint of an appreciative smile beneath his mask.

"It's a shame Sasuke's a guy," he said lightly. "I'm sure Naruto would enjoy it more if he was a girl like Kaguya. I know _I_ would."

There was a twinkle in his eye.

"But I like it better this way," said Sakura stoutly, shooting him a dirty look. "And I'm sure Kaguya-san does too."

("Kaguya- _san?_ " mouthed Sasuke, bemused.)

"It does not matter to me," Kaguya blithely interjected. "I enjoy both."

She gave Sakura a searching, almost sly look as she said this. The veins bulging around her byakugan made the pinkette feel distinctly violated, and it did not help that the woman was completely naked and showing the slightest hints of arousal, either.

Naruto coughed, looking from Kaguya to Sasuke. Everyone looked at him. There was a thoughtful expression on his face.

"Kakashi-sensei has a point," he mused. "I don't see what sex has to do with eating someone... but I guess it WOULD be less awkward if Sasuke had a pussy. Kinda pointless to talk about, though."

Kaguya smiled and laid a hand on Sasuke's shoulder.

The Uchiha blinked.

His clothing exploded off of his frame in multitudinous tatters, his eyes going wide as a burst of smoke enveloped him. He coughed audibly within the cloud, and as it started to dissipate something about his voice changed. The pitch went a little higher, and his silhouette seemed to morph.

The smoke cleared. Naruto, Sakura, and Kakashi stared, variously flabbergasted or impressed.

Sasuke had always been slender. His body had never been laden with obtrusive musculature or bulging biceps, though certainly he had possessed a formidable wiry strength and agility to rival the best out there. But now his form was even less hard, less angular, less masculine.

Smooth, hairless legs curved in ways that make Sakura's jaw drop, going for miles. Thighs were slim, but with a slight suggestion of plumpness, firmly toned yet somehow soft and pliable. His hips were wider than they probably had been before; not by much, perhaps, but with his waist an inch or two thinner the impression was striking.

Naruto stared at Sasuke's chest. Sakura stared at Sasuke's crotch. Kakashi looked at Sasuke's face.

Two ripe and perky mounds sat where once had been only flat, chiseled pecs. Soft and round, they were, generously proportioned on a slim, athletic frame. Nipples small and cute twitched minutely, stirring in the open air and stiffening under the blond's gaze. A rosy flush spread over Sasuke's newfound tits, a pair of breasts around the size of Ino or Temari's.

A part of Sakura silently lamented the absence of that which she had long desired to witness between Sasuke's legs, the void of anything long, thick, or remotely phallic. But another part of her shivered and burned and stared, mouth going dry and nethers growing moist at the cute, rosy slit of a pussy crowned by a silky wisp of dark hair.

Kakashi looked into Sasuke's eyes, seeing the growing expression of surprise and embarrassment therein. Sharp features were softened, less harsh though not wholly robbed of cutting edge. The handsome face of a young man was changed, objectively just as attractive as before, but in subtly different ways. It was a girl's face, fairly reminiscent of his mother's.

Sasuke looked down at his—or rather HER body. Her expression was greatly abashed, her cheeks reddening attractively. She stared at her breasts, a generous pair of tits perfectly fitting her body, smaller by a good margin than Kaguya's, but also larger than Sakura's by a similar degree. She looked further down, to where she had once been blessed with a reasonably good sized manhood.

Now, there was a pussy.

"Is that more to your liking, Asura?" Kaguya inquired of Naruto, meeting his eyes with a sultry smile. "Your brother makes a most comely woman."

Naruto nodded dumbly, reminded of his sexy jutsu as he stared at Sasuke's womanly figure, a precociously mature body that could have let her pass for someone in her early twenties. The bulge in his trousers was almost obscenely blatant as he ogled the raven-haired beauty.

"Wow," he said. "Uh... don't take this the wrong way, Sasuke, but... damn, you look _fine_."

Sakura nodded a wordless agreement, looking no less happy to see Sasuke's newly female body than she had at the thought of seeing his old male one. Although she saw herself as straight, when it came to her crush on Sasuke it seemed that gender did not really matter.

Sasuke blushed.

"Let's just get this over with," she said, talking as though she found this experience terribly shameful and degrading, yet the slightest sheen of moisture swelling from her pussy made it clear that on a physical level, at least, she was very much enjoying it. "How do we go about it? If this is a tradition, there must be a ritual procedure to follow, right?"

"Do not confuse the ways of Otsutsuki with human practices," said Kaguya haughtily. "It is wholly irrelevant how Asura goes about eating us, so long as we end up inside him and part of him. The only requirement is that we be alive while he does it, but that is easy enough."

"I've got to eat you guys _raw?_ " said Naruto, looking just a little disgusted. Not that he didn't find the idea of eating people disconcerting by itself, but Kaguya was powerful enough and a great enough threat that even this was a small price to pay for a sure and peaceful resolution to the conflict.

"I am not so fragile as to die from being cooked," Kaguya curtly replied, looking slightly offended by his presumption. "And I have given Indra a constitution similar to my own as well, in the process of rebuilding her to suit your tastes. At the very least, you can sear her flesh with Rikudo Enton."

Naruto looked Sasuke in the eye at this.

"That sounds like your cue, Sasuke-chan," he said with a shrug. "Unless you want me to fry you in Son's lava or Matatabi's fire."

Sasuke flushed.

"I can manage, thanks," she said. And glancing down at a spot on the ground, she willed her eyes alive.

' _Enton:_ _Kagutsuchi!'_

Black fire sprang to life, tendrils of flame crawling through the air to loop around her and Kaguya's figures. Sasuke felt her skin burn from proximity to the fire, searing heat great enough to affect even a celestial body.

Groaning, she closed her eyes and willed the rings of flame to oscillate up and down over their forms, shrinking and expanding as necessary to stay within a few inches of their flesh at all points. Beads of sweat began to form on her skin, and breathing felt very laborious indeed, the scorching hot air like burning ash in her lungs.

Sasuke heard a girlish whine, very much unlike Kaguya's voice. It took her a moment to realize the sound was coming from her.

Blushing more fiercely, one of her hands fell over her sex. She bit her lip and probed the labia, feeling curious despite herself as to the construction of her new gender. As the ungodly heat continued to wash over her body, the sense of pain growing slowly more intense with every moment she spent ringed in by her flame control, Sasuke tentatively probed between her labia.

Her breath hitched, and her eyes snapped open. A much louder, higher, more obvious and embarrassing squeal tore from her mouth. A jolt of pleasure shot through her, making her body twitch and spasm. Her breasts heaved, her buttocks tensed, her sex burning in a sensation which reminded her distantly of the way it felt when her former cock would grow hard. Not that she had ever made much use of the thing, in hindsight...

Sasuke-chan felt a tiny pang of regret, and dimly a part of her lamented never taking Karin up on any of her many advances. It seemed now something of a shame, as she stood there with the knowledge that her life would end today, with the body of a woman and no more a man's sex. She knew all too well the truth of the saying " _You don't know what you have until you've lost it."_

But this slight malaise was vastly overshadowed by a sense of exhilaration, a quickening heartbeat, a body tingling and burning from something more than her carefully regulated kagutsuchi. A nub was throbbing and swelling in the folds of her blossom, giving her sensations fundamentally akin to those of an excited cock. She shivered and thrust a finger anxiously between her labia, shuddering and moaning.

Feeling her skin burn agonizingly, a pain that stabbed deeper and deeper into her flesh as the flames had their way with her body just short of actually touching it, Sasuke shifted her finger inside her pussy. She hesitantly slid it this way and that, cautiously and nervously exploring the silken shallows of her cunt, trying to find the source of her pleasure. It felt good enough just touching her insides, but she knew on an instinctive level that it could still feel so much better.

Sasuke's free hand clasped one of her breasts. Faintly recalling images she had seen here or there in magazines of a certain nature, she curiously fondled her tit, squashing and rolling it around in her hand. It was hefty enough to impress her, and as she brushed the nipple shivers zipped hither and thither. Her back arched, leaning perilously close to the flames, and she let out a lusty groan. At once she began to more fervently molest her teat, attending to the nipple with only a little hesitation.

At the same time, she finally found what she had been fumbling around for inside her pussy, following the sensations in a way rather like trying to locate something stuck between her teeth. She knew it was the one the instant she brushed it, her mind going splendidly blank for a second as her body seized and tottered, threatening to fall sideways into the rings of black fire. Faintly, she heard Kaguya let out a husky cry, and felt tongues of flame brush against her skin.

Her kagutsuchi had gone out of her control for a moment, her mind so preoccupied by the wonderful sensations. It was dangerous, in more way than one, to keep plumbing her sex in this situation. Even if Kaguya said it would not kill them outright, being engulfed by the flames of Amaterasu would surely be an excruciating experience.

And yet...

Sasuke could not stop. It felt so good, so exciting. She lost herself to the pleasure, unable to control her fingers, unwilling to pull her hands away from their greedy molestation of her body.

"Dammit... Shit, that's... Ahhhn...❤" she groaned, panting heavily.

She probed her cunt more vigorously, pinching her nipple and massaging her tit with greater force. Eyes rolled up in her sockets, and her Kagutsuchi flickered, threatening to swell out of control if she did not focus. This excited her as much as finally locating the source of her pleasure, finally muddling out the location of her swollen and blissfully throbbing clitoris.

Sasuke teased the nub, the bead of flesh which had begun to protrude outright from her soaking pussy. Puffy lips were spread and baring ridges of pink, the pocket of her sex, her womanhood in its most general shape not entirely unlike a sideways, toothless, tongueless mouth. It certainly felt like it was trying to slurp her fingers up, too, squeezing and working over her digits in a manner reminiscent of gummy mastication, tensing with each cresting wave of pleasure.

Her heart raced. Her mind went gloriously numb. Her mouth gaped open in a wordless cry, tongue lolling out as her expression became something unforgivably lewd. Juices other than sweat were glistening on her body now, her skin becoming a lightly brownish color. Her nipples throbbed horribly, magnificently, and her pussy felt like it was burning even hotter than her blaze release.

And said enton was roaring and swirling about her, rings of flame having lost their shapes and melded together, becoming a sort of infernal cocoon that seemed to shrink around her with every contraction, every heartbeat, every twinge and thrill of enjoyment. Her body hurt monstrously, the pain of her cooking flesh an agony beyond description, and yet it did not diminish but increase her pleasure, fueling Sasuke-chan's newly discovered masochism.

All at once, with a husky wail, she came. Her face was an ahegao unseen by all save Kaguya, whose byakugan glanced easily through the flames which enveloped them. And Kaguya felt her own sex tighten, her own massive breasts quaking tensely in her grasp. Her stomach bulged, smears of black on plump and graceful lips. Her belly quivered, Zetsu futilely trying to escape roasting alive in his mother's gut.

Kaguya glanced at the same time over Naruto, Sakura, and Kakashi. The silver haired man watched with a pair of mangekyo sharingan as the boy and girl beside them made the most of their wait. Sakura had grown quickly and increasingly aroused, watching her guy-cum-girl crush cook alive, and Naruto had become similarly horny ogling Kaguya's voluptuous, roasting figure. They were fornicating eagerly, the girl sucking on the blond's impressive cock while a shadow clone hungrily ate out her blossom.

A pair of lingering spirits watched from behind Kakashi, clinging to his chakra and watching with wide, ghostly eyes. One was a boy with short, black, spiky hair. The other was a girl, young and slim with a cute, innocent face. They looked fascinated, aghast, excited, disgusted, and undeniably aroused by the spectacle before them.

And at the same time as well, Kaguya watched the flames which wrapped around herself and Sasuke, seeing them swell with an unconscious outpouring of chakra from the young woman's thrashing body. The fire lost all semblance of restraint as Sasuke was wracked by the shocks of a mighty, continuing orgasm, spurting out juices from her distended, slowly browning folds.

In an instant, Kaguya and Sasuke-chan were utterly engulfed. The black flames closed in and shrouded their bodies, stabbing deep into their flesh like a thousand blades of molten obsidian. Even Kaguya's byakugan were blinded, and she opened her mouth to moan her contentment at her swiftly approaching release from dishonor. The pain was intense, like being cast raw and skinless into the pits of hell.

Sasuke screamed. It was a sound half of agony, half of delight. The heat of kagutsuchi sank into the very core of her being, her and Kaguya's alike. It was a sensation like no other. Were it not for the girl's recently upgraded body, she would have been instantly incinerated, reduced to less than the finest ash in under a second. As it was, even these bodies could not long endure such conflagration.

For just a moment, as her muscles grew feeble and her skin crisp, assaulted by a heat powerful enough to roast her marrow and broil her innards, Kaguya felt her grip on consciousness weaken. Almost her mind slipped beyond her grasp, her breath shuddering to a halt as the flames burned her from within.

Even immortal, for just an instant as her body cooked to golden perfection in the black, raging flames like she was being flash fried in a pit of boiling oil, Kaguya Otsutsuki felt herself draw near to the brink of death. Briefly, despite all confidence in her unquenchable vitality, she feared that she would perish.

This thought thrilled her more immensely than anything else she had ever experienced.

Then the flames dissipated, vanishing at once. Undoubtedly dispelled by Sasuke-chan.

Kaguya fell onto her back, powerless to stand. So too did Sasuke, looking blissfully content with her helpless and objectified state. Steam rose fragrantly from their womanly forms, even Kaguya's once snow white complexion now a deep and sumptuous golden-brown. Their muscles were cooked beyond the ability to tense, their bodies physically incapable of even the slightest movement. They could not even breathe.

Yet the immutable life force of Otsutsuki kept them aware, kept them bound inextricably with their utterly roasted carcasses. Death would not claim them through something as inconsequential as their bodies being functionally incapable of life. Their hearts beat not, their brains just a useless gooey center to the crunchy shell of their pretty little heads, but they knew and lived still.

Kaguya and Sasuke could not see through their eyes or hear with their ears, bodily senses useless on these cooked lumps of meat. Nonetheless, they perceived their surroundings all the same.

Sakura gushed her arousal over the face of Naruto's shadow clone. The original bucked his hips and came with a grunt into the moaning pinkette's mouth. Kakashi wryly surveyed the forms of Kaguya and Sasuke.

 _'It... is done,'_ Kaguya spoke to Naruto through will alone, mentally addressing her grandson's most recent reincarnation. _'Come, Asura, and fulfill our laws.'_

Naruto, looking rather sheepish as he came down from his sexual high, gently pushed Sakura's mouth off of his still rigid manhood. Sakura pouted, whining despite herself in disappointment, but Naruto pointed over at Sasuke and Kaguya.

"They're done," he said simply.

Sakura turned her head, following Naruto and Kakashi's eyes. Her jaw dropped slightly, and she stared enraptured at Sasuke and Kaguya's bodies.

Their faces were gorgeous, Kaguya with her sharp and aristocratic features, Sasuke with her softer visage more like her mother's. Doujutsu were milky and unseeing, looking blankly up at the sky. Lips were brown and chapped, but still full and tempting, looking so delicious that Sakura did not know whether she would rather kiss them or eat them.

Not that she was the one who would have that honor, either way.

Kaguya's neck looked very vulnerable, glistening with juices, craned back by the weight of her head on the ground. Sasuke's as well curved enticingly, graceful and smooth and moistly shimmering. Despite himself Kakashi's stomach growled, and he eyed Naruto a touch enviously. Even if he thought the boy had done enough to earn this...

And it was telling that they had so quickly come to accept this. That they no longer felt appalled or disgusted at the idea of what Naruto must do.

The blond in question stared at Kaguya's mountainous mammaries, once alabaster hills of supple flesh now brown and oily, slick and greasy from melted fat. Her nipples were distended in what looked like a terribly painful fashion, swollen and crisped and still leaking out slight amounts of milky fluid. He then looked at Sasuke-chan's breasts, smaller and firmer than Kaguya's, but still enough to fill his hands (or mouth) for sure.

He licked his lips. A bit of drool trickled down his chin.

 _'Kindly tarry not, Asura,'_ Kaguya spoke to him in thought. _'Our bodies will start to regenerate if you wait overlong to begin.'_

Naruto gulped but nodded, and he cast a searching look at Sasuke. He could feel her chakra as well, but either she had nothing to say or no idea how to say it. Given her personality, it was more likely the former than the latter.

He took one of his truthseeker orbs and shaped it into a knife before striding over to the pair. Sakura watched him go, not bothering to pull her shorts back up. Naruto could hardly judge her for this, seeing as how his fly was also still undone, his fearsome erection bobbing and swaying with every step.

He sensed Kaguya's attention on his manhood, perceiving a hint of desire in her consideration of him. Of course, he'd felt these lustful intentions radiating from her since the moment he used his reverse harem jutsu. She was a bit late, though. Her body was in no shape to act out those thoughts, not unless she saw being eaten as a sexual experience by itself.

He squatted down before Kaguya and tentatively grasped at her big toe, nudging her left foot. It was hot to the touch, but he had endured worse, so he had no problem with pulling the toe up and bringing his kekkei moura knife to its base. Feeling the spike in lust and excitement that Kaguya radiated as he dug the cold edge into her flesh, Naruto mused that maybe she actually DID think being was sexy.

Faintly bemused, he settled for chuckling while his knife severed her toe. He popped the digit into his mouth and chewed it whole. The meat was tender and savory: a tang here, a sweetness there, rich and tasty even without spice or seasoning. His molars crunched the bone with as much ease as a potato chip, every inch of his body imbued with physical Yang chakra of the highest caliber.

Naruto felt Sasuke-chan's perception bent on Sakura's bare bottom. There was a touch of regret coming off of her as she drank in the nakedness of Sakura's pert ass and juicy cunt. He smiled, thinking of how tasty Sakura's pussy had been, absently hacking off another of Kaguya's toes with the casual ease of separating chopsticks.

The goddess's chakra writhed happily beneath him. He could feel her essence squirming and churning with arousal. She watched without eyes, intently following the course of her flesh from foot to mouth, Naruto lazily chewing and cutting off more. He silently willed two more spheres into scalpel-like edges, and they flew down to chop their way through Kaguya's right foot.

Shick! Shick!

Her toes were hewn away, a fourth gudodama in the shape of a platter catching the severed digits. Naruto swung his hand down and chopped just above the ankle, effortlessly slicing Kaguya left foot off of her leg.

 _'Thank you, Asura. You're such a good boy,'_ Kaguya's thoughts echoed in his mind. _'Nothing like the others. You'll do right by me and your sister. You'll honor the name of Otsutsuki. I love you, dear.'_

Naruto bit down on Kaguya's heel, noisily ripping away a chunk of flesh. His cross-shaped pupils afforded the woman a halfway disinterested glance.

"Shaddup," he grunted through a mouthful of Kaguya's meat. "Food's not supposed to talk. It's distracting."

He felt Kaguya's chakra roil blissfully, a shock of shameful delight going through her very soul at this callous dismissal. Were her nether regions still able to function as anything but a piping hot meal, she would have moistened immensely. At the same time, he felt Sasuke's aura twitch as well, shivering less obviously but just as happily as Kaguya's.

Either she REALLY liked watching Kakashi-sensei fuck Sakura up the ass (the best way they could think of to fill the time), or Sasuke-chan was getting off on her situation just as hard as Kaguya was. Naruto hoped it was the latter, because he was quite enjoying this too. His cock throbbed almost painfully as he polished off Kaguya's feet, bones and all, and began slicing her calves like a twisted perversion of salami.

The hardest part about eating them was probably his own worries about harming them, as they were people in the end. He was too kind for his own good, and even if Kaguya was the enemy and explicitly wanted this it was still a little difficult to carry on if he thought too hard on what he was doing to her. It helped a little that her meat was delicious, thickly saturated with a chakra like the tastiest sauce he had ever known.

Her legs were gorgeous, and that beauty was not diminished as he carved them up and ate them piecemeal, devouring one mouthful after another. Even seared by kagutsuchi her thighs looked flawlessly smooth and soft, her skin crisp, her muscles tender, her bones brittle and easily broken twixt adamant teeth. Naruto was salivating and groaning contentedly.

He was surprised when he realized that he'd finished her legs. Before he even knew it, he had gobbled her gams clean up! He had been eating almost on autopilot, savoring her taste. Onmyouton blades bit into her shoulders, and he felt her moan in his head, a fair portion of her chakra resonating within his own system. Her arms came off, and he grabbed the left one, glancing over at Sasuke-chan not more than a foot from Kaguya.

Her body looked gloriously tantalizing. Naruto's stomach rumbled as though he hadn't eaten a thing, his cock twitching and clenching eagerly. He eyed the Uchiha's steaming brown snatch and took a massive bite out of Kaguya's underarm, her meat practically melting in his mouth. He eyed her tits, imagining how juicy, rich, and chewy they would be, glancing at the curve of a fine ass and feeling a hankering for rump roast.

Gluttonously cramming Kaguya's last hand down his gullet, Naruto took his black chakra blade and drove it into Sasuke's navel, just above her cunt. He sawed diagonally down, cutting around her pussy, carving her sex right off of her pelvis.

"This suits you better than a dick, eh?" he said jokingly, casually prying the cut of genital meat from between the recently converted woman's legs.

He felt embarrassment from Sasuke, as well as pain, abashed pleasure, and a twinge of something like agreement.

 _'I like it better this way,'_ she agreed. _'It's liberating. I don't have to worry anymore... I'll be joining them soon. Thank you, Naruto...'_

He smiled down at Sasuke-chan, feeling a little sad for her. This did not stop him from biting into her marvelously tender labia, tearing a thin strip of flesh from her roasted inner walls, cramming her cunt steak into his mouth and obscenely mashing it into shreds and bits between his teeth. Sakura let out an ecstatic moan, and Naruto didn't need to look to know that she had seen him eat her former crush's cunt.

Looking into Sasuke's cloudy, dead eyes, Naruto grasped one of her tits. It was a handful, overflowing a modest amount between his fingers, and he felt her essence lurch with a thrill of euphoria as he dug his fingers in. The rikudo senjutsu shroud on his right hand sharpened into a razor's edge, and he thrust it up through the base of Sasuke's breast.

With a single motion, Naruto plucked the severed teat from the Uchiha's torso. He felt the nipple dig into his palm, and he turned it over to view a cross-section of skin, fat, and glandular tissue. He sensed Sasuke's breathless observation as he raised her juicy, lightly steaming mammary to his mouth.

"You were my best friend," Naruto said. "But now you're the best meal I've ever had!"

He took a bite out of Sasuke's breast and felt a pang of jealousy and disappointment from Kaguya. He ignored this and focused instead on how blissfully tender Sasuke's tit was, the fat slick and chewy but not gross, the unused milk glands pristine aside from the fact that they'd been cooked, the skin just crisp enough to make him savor the gooey, creamy center of the Uchiha's boob all the better.

She would have blushed were she able.

 _'If only I had born this way...'_ she whispered into his thoughts. _'Perhaps then I could have been more than just a...'_

Sasuke-chan trailed off, clearly flustered.

Naruto gave her a swat on the hip.

"That's a nice thought," he said. "You're certainly sexy enough like this to give me second thoughts about Hinata and Sakura-chan. But there's no point thinking about what might've been."

Without a word, he grabbed her other tit and ripped it from her chest. He could see a hint of her ribs beneath.

He bit her nipple first, and sucked it playfully for a moment, making Sakura whine pathetically from over where Kakashi was relentlessly pounding her ass, and causing Sasuke-chan's chakra to go ballistic. She would have came explosively if her genitals weren't currently dissolving in Naruto's stomach acid, and one of her eyes looked almost like it twitched for a briefest moment.

He plucked them out, sharingan and rinnegan, and popped them into his mouth like , playfully Naruto rolled Sasuke-chan onto her belly and kissed her ass. He took a bite right out of her buttocks, not even bothering to remove them from her body first. He noisily gulped her meat down, parting the cheeks and teasingly rimming an unused anus.

"Your ass might be even cuter than Sakura-chan's," he commented, chewing on the inside of her gluteal cleavage, tearing another few mouthfuls of flesh from the Uchiha's perky tush.

The only thing he heard in his head was a wordless, incoherent moan of pleasure. Smiling rakishly, he polished her ass off.

Naruto then turned back to Kaguya, who was just a head and torso now. She felt a bit peevish at his abandoning her partway through, but that feeling quickly melted into delight when he repeated his actions on Sasuke. Her pussy was looser and more worn-looking on the inside, but it tasted just as delicious. Her mammaries were in a league above Sasuke's, not only much bigger but even juicier and more richly delicious, and his cock was even more excited than his stomach as he ripped those heavenly tits apart.

He continued on, rolling Kaguya over. He hacked into her ass, tearing hunks of flesh from a massive booty comparable to her now digesting bust. Violently he ate, feeling not just hunger but arousal, as well as a slight vindictive pleasure at ripping this witch to pieces. He was usually able to sympathize with and even respect most of his foes, but the enormity of Kaguya's crimes exceeded even his nearly boundless capacity for forgiveness.

The goddess's voice was fainter inside his head as he persisted further still, savaging the goddess with a terrible ferocity. His chakra was tinted just for a moment by a memory of hate and anger, the darkness in his own heart resurfacing somewhat. It was gruesome, the way he devoured Kaguya. Her innards slid hot and savory down his maw, ripped and pulped by gnashing teeth. Her bones crunched, ground into powder, spongy marrow greedily sucked out.

He kissed Kaguya on the mouth when her head was all that remained, moaning and fervently stroking his rigid cock. Most of her chakra was inside of him, now, and her thoughts were very feeble, her essence almost completely subsumed. He stuck his tongue into her mouth, parting her lips, sucking and pulling her tongue into his maw.

He bit it off and sheared into her lower lip, eliciting a contented, dying message from Kaguya.

_'Th-Thank you... Asura... Once I am done... you will only h-h-have to finish your sister... and then, Hamura's chakra... and...'_

Naruto pulled back and smiled, idly digging Kaguya's byakugan out of their sockets.

"Why should I?" he asked, pausing to pop her eyes into his mouth. He swallowed with a gulp, and felt the faintly mingled confusion, anger, fear. "Once you're dead, you're dead. You won't have any more say in things."

Kaguya's last thoughts before perishing completely were a horrible realization that she of all people had been manipulated and taken advantage of, and a bitter acceptance that there was nothing more she could do.

Naruto polished Kaguya Otsutsuki off, gulping down the last of her body and chakra.

Then he looked over at Sasuke-chan, whose skin was starting to soften and return to its pale, creamy color, her buttocks reforming over a ragged tailbone. He saw her ribs begin to expand and contract once more with breathing, saw the lips of a pussy halfway to being restored. Her torso was pushed up slightly as breasts once more filled out between her ribs and the ground.

With a rougish grin, Naruto got on top of Sasuke and cupped her chin in his hand. His erection pressed up against her asshole, the Uchiha lying titfirst on the ground. He felt her blush, and heard her whimper.

"Now..." he growled suggestively, his breath hot on her earlobe. "What were you saying about being MORE than just a friend?"

Sasuke's face felt hotter than it had when she'd been cooked.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: A plot bunny halfway inspired by something I know of from the (unofficial translation of the novelization of the) Boruto movie, regarding apparent practices of the Otsutsuki, adapted into a form fitting for my sick and twisted fetishes.
> 
> At first I entertained the thought of it being Sasuke who ate Kaguya and a sexy jutsu'd Naruto, but then I decided to have Naruto be the pred instead. He's been prey in most of my CK stuff (as Naruko, mainly), and I decided to have him be the one doing the eating for a change.
> 
> Also, got both versions of Fire Emblem Fates yesterday. Don't expect to see much writing from me for a bit. XD
> 
> Updated: 2-20-16
> 
> TTFN and R&R!
> 
> – — ❤


End file.
